earthmcclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Article 0
Written by: KoalaBox Mustachegames Mustache is a courageous,brave and,a well mannered respected man throughout EarthMC.He Debuted on the server May/14/2018.Mustache is very busy in France,especially in his campaign for the new title of the President of France.He is currently ranked in Colonizer for France at the moment. Early Life When he first joined the server he was recruited to Auckland,New Zealand by CallmeConman.His first memory's of his early days was when his house was demolished because "It was Ugly".Constant harassment from his own mayor made him leave.Mustache left for Europe in hopes for a better life. Mustache made the a settlement named 'Pompeii' Located in Italy,this was short lived.The Mayor of Naples named PingSG claim blocked Pompeii,PingSG gave Mustache 32 gold and told him to get lost.The town of Pompeii lived for less than 2 hours and gave Mustache and bad impression of Europe.He felt as if he was not welcome anywhere. Dunkerque-Royan / Bordeaux After the rejection of Pompeii, Mustachegames and Phillybob777 set out for new land. After looking for a while, They found a nice wheat farm on some flat ground and settle it. The town that they settled would be called Dunkirk. 2 days after the founding of the town, Dunkirk gained it's first member. after getting harassed because his town didn't have the French version of "Dunkirk" in it's name. When he had enough he called up 1212ra and changed the town name to "Dunkerque". When the Republica of Romania fell, Mustachegames was left to join Germany. After being in Germany for a while. Sometime in mid June 2018, Mustachegames saw KadeTheDank online and joined France. On June 22nd, 2018, Mustachegames bought 6 plots of Royan off of paperpikmin. After Mustachegames collected enough gold again, he bought more plots. These new plot's that Mustachegames bought were changed from the old town hall to the Royan museum, from the apartment block to the Royan Royal Hotel. After Kadethedank refused to help out France, Mustachegames Changed the name of his town to Bordeaux and joined Monaco to unify France. Monarch dynasty in France in MonaFrance on July 13th, 2018, Mustachegames joined Monaco to unify France making MonaFrance. After setting up the name, Florene and Mustachegames decided to merge monarchies, making Mustachegames the King of MonaFrance. French Election After the Merge of ManaFrance there was a election that all people in France agreed was gonna be on the 20th, but Seranil "sped things up" and held the election on the 16th of July, 2018. After hearing of this election, Mustachegames called it a "Rigged election" so he sold his town and left France forever. The original Wellington, New Zealand After the Election Mustachegames left France forever and made Wellington, new zeland. Wellington joined Russia then join Island Union. After being told to get out of New Zealand now by MLGTerra, Mustachegames left new Zealand for good and founded Luxembourg city and Luxembourg. Disclaimer: this is not MLGterra's Wellington it's the original town made by Mustachegames. Founding and Grand Ducal reign of Luxembourg After being exiled from New Zealand, Mustachegames found himself having nowhere to go and nothing to do so he was gonna quit. After a day of thinking about places to settle he thought of Syn's old Luxembourg's ruins so he settled there. Mustachegames used his gold that mlgterra gave him to leave new Zealand to make Luxembourg city and the nation of Luxembourg. Luxembourg city started with making Henri's Grand ducal palace which is anmed after the Grand duke of Luxembourg in 2018. Luxembourg was the first to join the Allied forces. After Ridetop being a total douche to everybody on the server teleported to magenent (how wanted to attend the meeting) and killed everybody in the allied forces and magenent then took there gear. To live though this attack, mustachegames pvp logged (left the game when low on health) and waited until Ridertop was gone. After Ridertop was gone Mustachegames and Luxembourg left the Allied forces. After thisincident Luxembourg annexed to the French and became a provence in France called "Verdun". Hungary and restoration attempts on Europe After getting kicked from France for no reason, Mustachegames, Asher1099, Vwon and sir_scoots made Hungary. Hungary was first founded in Eger then Verdun was recruited into the nation. After Verdun joined Hungary Mustachegames was declared archduke by the first duke of Hungary, Asher1099. After losing a civil war in France, Paris joined Hungary to create the "Old France" part of Hungary which has full leadership over itself and even has a leader called the préteur which is elected every 2 months. After getting in touch with Paulevans2007, Mustachegames appointed him préteur and Kadethedank made Paulevans2007 the mayor of Paris after he was fed up of owning a town. After Asher1099 left Hungary, Mustachegames was almost made Duke of Hungary, but to keep the capital of Hungary in Hungary Vwon was made Duke of Hungary.